Bayview
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = . }} Bayview was a country with a history with festivals, culture and a leading exporter of gems, and fresh water. Nation Information Bayview is a very large and older nation at 91 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bayview work diligently to produce Water and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Bayview will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Bayview has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bayview allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bayview believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Bayview will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nation Geography Bayview has big lakes that hold fresh water, to the west and mountains up north, Sparkli Valli, one of the biggest gem mines in the world, is also located to the north. The ocean is located south. Forests are to the east. Skyway City, is located near Lake Rose which was named after the rose bushes on the opposite Skyway City. Lake Rose forms a river all the way down to the sea, the Torrens River. Where the Torrens River meets the sea, is a where the town of Paradin is located, with its economy based on farming and fishing. Plans are underway to build a harbour. Nation History The Begining Time: 25th/Dec/2006 12:18:25 AM a.k.a Christmas When the television crews came in to the royal avenue there was a massive confetti explosion, as the first ever parade of Bayview, walked past. The parade was for the declaration of a new country, to be called Bayview. Bayview was quick to form alliances and trading partners, and became a leading nation on gem mining. All that changed when Bayview's honourable although a bit of a warmonger king began to declare war on an attacker of a Novus Orbus member. The attacker, the Republic of Aubu, wasted no time on directing attacks to Bayview's way, and Bayview's scant military was easily defeated. The First War The King issued one of his best remembered speeches of all time, Bayview regrouped, and began attacks on the Republic of Aubu, which was then thown into anarchy. The festivities ended abruptly when Redrumoria's armies ran into the festival, guns blazing, Redrumoria was an ally of the Republic of Aubu. The military stood no chance against this new attacker's advanced guns and superior numbers and the superior numbers and the country was thrown into anarchy. The King reseigned and Princess Danielle rose to the throne. Danielle wasted no time, beginning peace talks with the attacker, when one day, peace was declared by the attacker. Although it was rumoured that some Novus Orbus members where heavily raiding the attacker. And the proud monarchy was restored completely. Isolation Some leaders with major trade routes to Bayview cut off their trades and Bayview became isolated, with no country wanting gems, the currency became weaker, and so did the population with the increasing global radiation levels increasing because of Great War II, which Bayview was no part of. People in the central business district abandoned their high rise apartments and many moved into the country side where global radiation levels were much lower. The central business district began too look more deserted each coming day. And that was when the golden age started. Golden Age On the day of the "One thousand citizen" festival. The Queen of Bayview, decided the orange trading sphere was hampering the country's economy, she abandoned it for a the trading sphere that Novus Orbus was occupying, Black. Trades came in, and through careful deciding, the country's econonomy began to grow stronger by the day, from weak, average to what most countries call a "strong" economy. The economy was almost three times as stronger before the first war, and infastrucure was getting constructed by the hundreds. Technology research which was advancing quickly then stopped when the country had economic problems, was slowing grinding forward again. Three global corporations moved in, skyrocketing the country's economy even further. Duff Industries - Made the best tasting beer for thousands of kilometres around. Bluemont Steel - Helped in rebuilding the country from damage from the first war. Sparkli Diamonds Inc. - Incorporation founded and run in Bayview, maker of fine jewelry, major owner of mining rights in Bayview's Sparkli Valli area. Teachnology was now increasing rapidly, and so did the population, which then reached two thousand people, twice as much as when the golden age started. Military size wasn't increasing as fast, since no wars were planned in the near future. The first ever airport was soon opened in Skyway City which was named Skyway International. The airport was specifically for economic use, although there were no military planes developed at that time. Cancellation Countries began to cancel their trades with Bayview, just after it built a gigantic harbour in Paradin, for no apparent reason and Bayview's alliance Novus Orbus was getting abandoned. Bayview abandoned the alliance and joined LOSS. Fearing war was inevitable was in the future, five tanks were rolled out of the manufacturing lines, but were quickly decommissioned when soldiers were found out with the right training a lot more effective than tanks. The tanks are now flowerpots just outside Skyway City's town hall. Great War III Great War III saw a massive change of schedule for Bayview. The military were increased at risk of economic hurt, but the future of planet Bob was at stake and it was considered worth if for the safety of Bayview. Bayview was assigned a targets from Viridian Entente and with the help of an allied country reduced the country to a burnt spot on the map. The second country assigned was also wiped off the map. Bayview as so efficient it was targeted by the Viridian Entente. Taking heavy losses from the two countries, Bayview retreated its troops from the frontlines and sent them back for recovery back at home. The armies from the two countries geared up for a siege on the capital city itself after razing farmland. Bayview was NOT going to surrender. Cruise missiles from a secret base in Paradin soon bombed building after building in the two countries. In a panic, at the news of their families and homes being blown up by Bayview military hardware, they recklessly charged the capital city. Many soldiers died that day, but Skyway City was triumphant in surviving the siege. But when the two armies retreated they managed to get their grubby hands on some research institutes and airplane manufacturing factories. When they figured out that they now had air superiority, the sent bombing raid after bombing raid at Bayview. "Bayview will NOT fall to these invaders, ever!" shouted the Queen. Propaganda was posted all over the streets. Factories were working overtime. Citizens requested to be militia. All this to keep Bayview out of anarchy. Category:Good Nation Pages